Practically Muggle
by NekoKunX3
Summary: Do you ever think to yourself; isn't life a bitch? I do. My name is Dawn I'm a Squib; a My parents weren't too bothered by However from all the wizarding parties I've attended I know that most of the magical society, don't accept our kind. [Updated Chapter 1] Contains Blood, Violence and Nudity
1. Greeting Guests in the Nude!

I stared outside my window at the shed dumbfounded. The little rabbits were bouncing around the front of it as usual and the rusted metal of it was dull as ever. But it lacked a certain something. Usually there's a blue Ford Anglia parked outside it. Today however it wasn't there. I was puzzled as to where it could be. I thought maybe teenagers from the village had taken it but then I remembered that we had an anti-muggle charm around the perimeter of our land so then I thought that maybe dad had taken it with him to work last night before remembering that I waved him goodbye as he flooed to the Ministry. I shrugged and walked over to my mirror. I scrunched up my face as I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, I looked like the ghoul upstairs. I had adorned dark bags under my eyes which stood out against my pale fatigue and my hair was all over the show. I decided I would be first to the shower.

My name is Dawn Weasley. I'm a Squib; a failure. My parents weren't too bothered by this. However from all the wizarding parties I've attended I know that most of the magical society, don't accept us. I have seven siblings. I am the first daughter of two daughters. My sister, Ginny's the youngest of us all. I have a younger brother who's a year younger than me called Ronald. I have five older brothers, two of them twins. Fred and George are the twins and they are the biggest pranksters ever. Percy's too smart for his own good. He was cold to me (As well as Fred, George and Ron) but deep down he loves me from the bottom of his black soul. Then there's Charlie. He's currently in Romania taming dragons. My oldest brother is Bill who is working at Gringotts, the wizard bank.

I attend a school called St Constance Boarding School in London. It's quite a small boarding school really with a total population of 600 students. But it's all my parents could afford. I don't exactly hail from the richest family ever. It's alright there I guess. There aren't many bullies, but my roommate's a bitch. The teachers are alright I suppose and it isn't a total dump there.

After my shower I decided to get some food before I even bothered getting dressed which left me in a towel only. I walked down the stairs and encountered a problem. My mother was currently in the middle of yelling at my brothers, Fred, George and Ron for god knows what. But that wasn't the problem; my family had seen me nude plenty of times. The problem was that there was also a skinny boy with messy black hair and circular spectacles who looked to be Ron's age in the room. The four boys noticed I was currently only covered in a towel and my hair was dripping wet. They stared at me, mouths agape. My mother turned around to see what they were looking at and gasped loudly. We all stood there in a moment of silence. How would I approach this situation? Would I scream like a little girl (or Ginny), go commando and grab the food as fast as I can or would I approach this casually?

"Welcome to the Weasley household!" I cheered, my arms in the air in a moment of stupidity. It was stupid because my hands were the only thing holding the towel up but they were currently flailing in the air. So obviously the towel fell to my feet and I stood on the staircase, my arms in the air, naked in front of a young boy whose innocence has just been ruined. Aren't I smart?

So after dressing appropriately in a purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans I walked back into the kitchen where breakfast was being served. My dad had come home from the Ministry and was currently interrogating our guest about the function of an escalator (It wasn't as bad as when he asked me about what a rubber duck is used for).

"Morning!" I called to everyone.

"Morning Dawn" The boys at the table all chimed. Mum set out a plate for me.

"Good morning Dawn" She greeted spitefully. I sat down at the table and began eating my scrambled eggs. Unlike the rest of my family I took my time eating and didn't shovel food into a bottomless pit for a stomach. I got to know the guest just so happened to be Harry Potter (Good to know that the boy-who-lived got a nice first view of me.) and he was Ron's best friend. I was anticipating Ginny's arrival to the kitchen so she could lock eyes with her crush, Harry. Sure enough she did arrive. Unlike me she was actually dressed.

"Mummy?" She chimed as she entered the room "Have you seen my jumper?" She saw him.

"Yes dear it was on the cat!" My mum replied, however this was ignored by Ginny and she stared at Harry.

"Hello!" Harry greeted politely. This was too much for Ginny. She blushed scarlet red and ran off. Harry looked clueless. "What did I do?" I laughed loudly with the twins.


	2. The Dagger of Knockturn Alley

"Digon Alley!" He chanted. The fireplace roared a green blaze, engulfing him before he disappeared.

"Wait, what did he say" I questioned. He hadn't said Diagon Alley.

"Digon Alley." My father answered. I face palmed. Did he not hear my mum specifically state 'Speak very clearly'?

I was next to go. I repeated what Harry had said.

"Digon Alley"

I heard my parents protest, but their attempts were useless as the green engulfed me.

* * *

I was shoved out of the fireplace. I coughed as I inhaled the soot and ash. I got up, shakily.

"Harry?" I called. I looked around and took in my surroundings. It was a dark place, with mould growing around and old floorboards. As I took each step the floorboards would creak under my weight. I inspected the objects on display. They were dark objects. Bones. Creepy hands. But something caught my eye. A dagger. I went over to inspect it. It was silver. It had a silver snake, winding around the hilt. I ran my finger along the snake. The details of it were amazing, you could feel every scale along its body. It was sharp. The hilt had a small green gemstone on the bottom. I looked down where I had found it. I picked up the sheath. It was an old, black leather. I checked my pockets. 20 galleons! I rushed downstairs to see two silver haired people, father and son I assumed, leave the shop. The man at the counter turned to me.

"And what would a little girl such as yourself be doing in THIS place?" He spat, rather unpleasantly. I walked over to the counter where he stood.

"I would like to know the price of this item." I said politely.

"Gah!" That old thing! Had it for ages! Probably isn't worth anything. Take it!" He spat, gesturing to the door. I was rather shocked at this statement. It looked valuable. It even had a gem on it! His loss I guess. I put the dagger and it's sheath in my jacket pocket.

"Thank you." I nodded curtly and took my leave, the man sneering at me as I walked. I walked out of the shop. I looked around and saw I was in a dark, shady alleyway. I realised where I was. Knockturn Alley! I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Dawn!"

I whipped my head to the person who touched me. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Same here!" He smiled. He then frowned. "Where are we?"

"Knockturn Alley." I grimaced.

"Knockturn Alley?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say that it doesn't exactly play host to the nicest wizards and witches around." I answered darkly. He gulped. We walked around for a bit trying to find our way back to Diagon Alley. Several dark looking witches and wizards jeered and glared at us. I felt another hand grab my shoulder.

"Not lost, are we dearies?" A frog like witch asked us.

"N-not at all!" I answered politely witch a slight stutter. We walked off only to have three witches and wizards block our path. The witch grabbed my shoulder again and turned me to face her.  
"Come on!" She insisted, a sickly sweet smile painted across her face. "We'll help you find your way."

"R-really i-it's fine!" Harry insisted.

"Harry!?" A voice boomed. The witches and wizards all back off at once. The source of the voice was a large man. And I mean large! He was a giant! "What are you doin' down ere!? Come on!" We both ran to him.

* * *

"What on earth would yeh two be doin', snoopin' round Knockturn Alley?" He demanded. "Dodgy place."

"We were lost!" Harry insisted.

"More like you were lost! I came after you!" I snapped.

"Who is this ere' anyway Harry?" The giant asked, pointing at me.

"I'm Dawn Weasley, Ronald's sister." I introduced, outstretching a hand.

"Rubeus Hagrid!" The giant introduced, merrily shaking my hand, though not without nearly crushing every bone in my hand. "How come I 'aven't seen yeh round Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm a squib" I muttered.

"Oh…" Hagrid said.

We made it to Flourish and Blotts where I saw Hermione Granger, whom I had met over the holidays, waiting outside. She spotted us and ran up to us.

"Harry! Hagrid! Dawn!" She exclaimed ecstatically. "Oh it's so great to see you all!"

"It's great to see you too!" Harry smiled.

"Well, I best be off. Got to go find me some Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent." Hagrid said "They're ruining all the school's cabbages."

"Bye" We all said.

"Come on!" Hermione said "Everyone's been worried about you two."

We followed her inside and met with my family again.

"Harry! We were so worried about you." Mum fretted. She then turned to me with a stern face. "I know your intentions were good Dawn, but that was very foolish of you to go follow Harry!"

"Ladies and Gentleman" A voice said "Mr Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh god no!" I face palmed. A blonde wizard walked up to the front, grinning. I was pushed aside by some short photographer.

"Excuse me little girl!" He apologised "This is for the Daily Prophet." I grunted as his camera flashed. Gilderoy's smile suddenly faded to shock.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. All eyes turned to him. I gave him a sympathetic look as the small photographer pulled him up to Gilderoy. He snapped a picture of the two.

"Ladies and gentleman what an extraordinary day this is! When young Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, he had no idea that he would be in fact leaving with my entire, collected works… free of charge." Several claps followed this. He handed Harry the books. Mum took no time taking them off him to get them signed. We walked to the front of the room where Fred, George and Percy were waiting. I saw the silver haired kid from that shop before tear a page from some random book. He glanced up as he pocketed the page and spotted Harry.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter" He spat. From the way he looked and talked I had already figured out who he was. A Malfoy. "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even walk into a bookstore without making the front page!" Ginny walked in front of Harry and mustered all the courage she could.

"Leave him alone!" She demanded.

"Oh look Potter! You got yourself a girlfriend!" He laughed. His smile was soon wiped of his face as a silver snake ornament touched his arm. I looked up to see an older man who looked a lot like the boy Malfoy was the owner of this ornament.  
"Now, now Draco. Play nicely" He said. He looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter." He smiled a fake smile and outstretched a hand. "Lucius Malfoy" He introduced. As Harry shook the hand he was pulled closer. "Forgive me!" He apologized inspecting the scar upon his forehead. "Your scar is legend. As is the one who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry snapped. I winced at the name. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to say his name." Lucius observed. "Or very foolish!"

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione spoke up in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Lucius turned to her.

"You must be Miss Granger." He glanced to Draco who nodded. "Draco's told me all about you. And your parents." He glanced over at her parents. "Muggles aren't they?" He then turned to me and my siblings. He gave us a dirty look. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expression." He then picked a book up from Ginny's cauldron which was tattered and worn "Tatty, second-hand book. You must be the Weasley's" He looked over to me and took interest in what was in my jacket's pocket. He picked the sheath which held the dagger up. He took the dagger out which got wide-eyed expressions from everyone. He looked it over, tracing the snake and running his finger along the blade. "An interesting artefact Miss… Dawn, is it?" He looked over to me. I nodded. "Yes, we've all heard about Dawn Weasley at the Ministry. A squib, aren't you?" I heard the twins clench their knuckles behind me. I nodded once again. He grunted before putting the dagger back into its sheath and handing it to me. I shoved it back into my jacket pocket before any of my parents could see. Good thing too, as my dad came up to us.

"It's mad in here!" He suggested "Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well" Lucius said. "Weasley Senior"

"Lucius" Dad said curtly.

"Busy time at the ministry. I do hope they're paying you overtime for all those extra raids." He examined Ginny's book. "But judging by the state of this, I guess not." He placed the book back into the cauldron. I noticed that there was a black book there as well. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well" The two shot icy-glares at each other.

"We have a very different view on what disgraces the name of wizard" Dad said. Lucius glanced at me for a second before replying.

"Clearly" He stated. The twins and Ron noticed he glanced at me and started to walk forward. I held my arm out, barring their way. "I'll see you at work" The slimy git walked off.

Draco walked forward in front of Harry. "I'll see you at school"

* * *

"That slimy git!" Fred stated. I sat on George's bed while Harry and Ron sat Fred's bed. The twins were standing up and looking at me. "Do you realise what he was implying?"

"Yes" I answered. It was really obvious what he was implying. That squibs were a disgrace to wizards. Their angry faces turned to mischievous grins.

"Don't worry Dawn!" George said. "We'll prank Malfoy at school for you!" I face palmed, for what seem to be the millionth time that day.

"Anyway I have a question" Ron said. "Where'd you get that dagger? It looked really valuable!" All eyes were on me.

"Oh, Harry and I ended up in Knockturn Alley and-"

"KNOCKTURN ALLEY!?" The three yelled in unsion, looking at us in disbelief.

"Yes" I answered grimly.

"Blimey, we've been trying to get down there for ages!" The twins said in unison. I grinned at my luck.

"Anyway I found this in a shop" I held the dagger up "The shop owner said I could have it cause it was worthless or something."

"WORTHLESS!?" Everyone yelled.

"I know. he looked like a mad-man too!" I held the dagger to the ceiling. The gemstone encrusted at the bottom glimmered.


	3. I Declare Ronald Weasley an Idiot

**A/N I know this is a short chapter, but this part of the fanfic is more of an introductory part, introducing the characters. It will get much better during Prisoner of Azkaban.**

* * *

"My Fillibuster Fireworks!" George yelled five minutes into the drive. Everyone groaned as dad turned the car around. 15 minutes after that Fred yelled.

"My broomstick!" We groaned again as the car turned back toward the house. And just as we were nearing the motorway Ginny shrieked.

"MY DIARY!" We groaned louder this time as the car turned around to go back to the house. I face palmed at my siblings stupidity. However just as we neared the motorway again I realised something.

"My Science Book!" I yelled. Everyone but me groaned. I rushed into the house. I felt bad about lying to my family, My science book was in the boot of the car at the moment. I had forgotten my dagger. I grabbed my dagger and some random book that was about the size of my science book. I opened the boot and grabbed my suitcase and shoved the book and dagger in there before scrambling back into the car.

* * *

"Quarter to eleven!" My dad announced as we got out of the car. Everyone, except me all scrambled to get their stuff. They grabbed trolleys and we ran to the platform. "Ten fifty eight!" My dad announced.

"The train will be leaving any moment now!" Mum said frantically. "Percy you go first! Fred, George you follow!" Said three ran into the barrier, disappearing. "We'll go with Ginny" Mum said, gesturing to her and dad. "You three follow after!" Mum, Dad and Ginny all disappeared into the barrier. Ron and Harry ran toward the barrier with their trolleys, me running after them. Closer. Closer. Closer. BAM! Ron crashed into the barrier, Harry doing the same thing. I skidded to a halt, horrified. The muggles started to gather around, whispering things about "animal abuse" and "kids these days". Hedwig was squawking and Scabbers was squeaking loudly.

"Oi!" A voice yelled. It was the guard. "What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded. Harry got up, clutching his ribs.

"Sorry. Lost control of the trolley." He lied. The guard shook his head. As soon he left Harry wondered "Why can't we get through?"

"The gateway's sealed itself!" Ron said, touching the barrier.

"Well why would it do that?" I asked. I heard a bell ring and we all looked at the clock. The long arm had struck the twelve and the short arm was on the eleven.

"The train leaves at eleven o'clock sharp! We've missed it!" Harry said.

"Well we should just go wait by the car. Mum and dad will send an owl or maybe take you to Hogsmeade and.." I stopped as I realised that Ron had stopped listening after I had said the word 'car'. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, please tell me you're not thinking of that!"

* * *

I held my suitcase in my hand and watched in horror as the car flew shakily up. It sped off, turning invisible.

"My brother is an idiot!" I concluded. I waited around for a bit and soon my parents saw me.

"There you are Dawn!" Dad sighed out of relief. Relief which wouldn't last long. His face turned to horror. "Darling, where's the car?" I explained the situation and dad was worried while mum fumed. After their little argument they turned to me.

"You'll be alright to get to school?" Mum asked, worried.

"Yea I'll be fine!" I reassured her. I was pulled into a hug.

"We'll be seeing you at Christmas then?" She asked. I nodded. And with a loud crack, my parents disappeared.


	4. Back to St Constance Boarding School

The wind flowed through my hair as I stood outside the gates. I overlooked the run-down mansion with its worn panelling. This was St Constance Boarding School. It was a dump. It was a boarding school for parents who didn't really feel like raising their children to dump them in. It's not that my parents didn't want me; they just get stressed from raising eight children and need a break even if they only have us for a small portion of the year. I tidied my hair up and went inside. Inside was Mrs. Clarence. She was the stern reception lady. She would sneer at the students as she wandered the halls, a clipboard in hand. She would inspect all the classrooms daily to make sure everything was in tip top shape and in working order. It was hard to believe she was married. She was wrinkled and her greying hair would always be in a tight bun and she wore tweedy outfits which looked like they would itch. She looked down from her desk at me, adjusting her spectacles.

"Name?" She asked simply.

"Dawn Callidora Weasley" I answered. She looked over through the student files. She handed me a key and timetable.

"School starts early tomorrow for the welcome assembly; you're in year eight girls dorm two." She directed. I nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and was immediately tackled.

"Dawn!" An excited voice exclaimed. I looked to see who it was.

"Hi Monica!" I replied, my voice slightly strained from the lack of air as she had me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She said. Damonica Amethyst (Monica for short), my best friend was one of the four Amethyst quadruplets of our grade. She was very childish and enthusiastic about everything (Even class, which kind of scared me).I looked over Monica's shoulder and saw her three sisters. Imogen was just on her bed, silently reading, Genevieve was unpacking all of her sporting gear and Gwendolyn was sitting in front of one of the mirrors, brushing her hair. I shared a room with about eleven girls. "Is Phoenix here yet?" Monica asked. Phoenix Lucifer was my other best friend. He was studious and book-wormish. Like me he was a squib and despite Monica's no secret policy, it seemed to stay secret from her. He hailed from the Lucifer family. Our families had known each other and decided to send us to the same school.

"I haven't seen him around" I answered.

"Aww, I haven't seen him in ages either!" She whined, twirling her caramel hair. It was really obvious to Phoenix and I that she had a thing for him. Who could blame her he looked like one of those hot emo nerds. (**A/N I don't care if it's 1992 XD. I don't know how else you would describe him)**

"Shut the hell up Damonica!" A voice called from across the room. It was Gwendolyn and she looked pissed. "We don't give a fuck about your love life! It's not like he'd even like you, you're bloody annoying!" Gwendolyn was a bitch and would abuse Imogen and Monica. She wouldn't dare annoy Genevieve as she would easily be overpowered as Genevieve was the sporty, tomboyish sister.

"Leave me alone Gwendolyn!" Monica spat back.

"Why would I do that!? Do you think you can just boss me around Damonica!?" She screamed "You have no authority over me!"

I cracked my knuckles. This was usual behaviour from Gwendolyn and I knew that if I let it get out of hand Monica would eventually burst into tears.

"Shut up!" A voice came from the other end of the bedroom. "Both of you!" It was Genevieve and the arguing would often annoy her. Imogen would just read as this went on. Gwendolyn sneered at both sisters and retreated to her mirror. I shot Genevieve a thankful look. She nodded and left the room.

* * *

I had finished packing so Monica and I had decided to explore and see if we could find Phoenix. I saw him walking across the corridors alone, school books in arm. He was going to study again.

"Phoenix!" I called. He glanced and walked over to us.

"Phoenix!" Monica exclaimed happily, flailing her hands. She engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too Monica" He laughed with a strained voice from the lack of air. Monica released him and smiled, looking into his eyes. It was extremely obvious she liked him.


	5. Bikini Sluts, Snobs and Brown Slop

I had dreaded the day I would once again wear the oversized piece of trash; also known as my school uniform. It was a white collared shirt with a grey jumbo sweater and a long red checker skirt. I looked myself over in the mirror. At least it wasn't as big as it was last year. Unfortunately my entire uniform was second hand and none of the available uniforms were my size. The sweater had originally been some sweaty, burly jock's uniform. As a result I walked around the school, the smell of sweat and exercise permanently trailing me. Monica and the rest of my roommate's uniforms weren't nearly as trashy. They were all brand new with perfectly fitting sweaters and shorter skirts (Much shorter in Gwendolyn's case). I tidied myself as best I could. A knock came on the room's door and Monica went to answer it. It was Mrs. Clarence, the term's timetables in hand. Monica took them and handed them around to the rest of the girls. Before Monica handed mine she observed it and compared it with hers.

"No!" She wailed loudly, causing the other girls to block their ears. "We're not in the same class this year Dawn!" I rolled my eyes. She always screams and whines over the simplest things. It was a bit of a bummer though. Monica and I would always whisper during Science class because Mr. Luxford was a total bore. He would drone on about Igneous rocks and their differences with Metamorphic rocks or Sentient rocks or whatever they are! (**A/N I know it's Sedimentary, I'm not THAT dumb! XD)**

"That's too bad." I answered simply. The school's bell rang. "Come on. We gotta go to assembly!"

* * *

We sat in our new class orders. Next to me on either side were Tim Wallace and Candice Zephyr, two people I found quite annoying. Candice was a total bimbo dumbass and Tim was too much of a smartass.

"Hey Dawn!" Candice said in a plastic voice. She was like a living Barbie doll. "How was your holiday? Mine was great! I went to the beach in my new bikini!" She giggled loudly and obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"It was great Candice." I answered sarcastically and uninterested.

"Great!" She exclaimed, oblivious to my obvious sarcasm. "It was a pink bikini with red lining!" It was really obvious she just wanted to boast about her fucking bikini. I rolled my eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"Candice, it would make my day if you would do me the favour of shutting up!" Tim butted in. Candice made a face which held both disgust and insult.

"Who said that you could talk to me!?" Candice spat. "How dare you say that to me! Me and my bikini are much more important than you will ever be!"

"So prostitutes are more important lawyers?" Tim asked, a smirk painted on his face. I sighed. Thank god Miss Bonaparte had decided to silence us and get on with her welcome speech. She stood there, a face that clearly stated 'I'm better than you all'. Yeah right. You're a headmistress at shitty school housing a multitude of students who clearly have no future. That makes you so much better than us. She wore an ugly lime green dress with a pastel green blouse. Her greying hair was done in a bun and her wrinkled face sagged as she looked around the room at our faces.

"Welcome students to another year at St Constance." She announced loudly, her voice laced with pride. I snorted loudly. She glanced briefly at me as well as the students around me. She smirked and continued her speech. "I hope you all enjoyed your holidays!" I looked over to Candice to see her nodding vigorously, a clueless smile on her face. I mentally facepalmed. "I hope that you haven't all gotten used to lazy days with no care in the world as starting today, you'll be back to school and homework." She continued to drone on about studies, 'the life ahead', crap like that. I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep during the middle of it because Candice was shaking me at some point in attempt to wake me up. I was a light sleeper so I awoke after a few shakes. No one else had noticed me falling asleep. I thanked her because who knew how much trouble I could get into for falling asleep during an important speech. "Thank you for your time students. I hope you all enjoy the year ahead" Miss Bonaparte concluded. We applauded politely as she walked off of the stage. The deputy headmaster, Mr Gryffon walked up onto stage. He was a young man surprisingly, but he was neat and organised. He was announcing staff and room changes. I decided that this wasn't worth listening too because if I wanted to find where our classrooms were, I would just follow the rest of my class. Phoenix was in my class and he always listened during these sorts of speeches so I would parasite off of him.

* * *

After assembly we had English, then Performing Arts which were both boring. It was now lunch and I was looking at my "food" in disgust. It was brown slop; literally brown slop. The chef's even called it brown slop. I remembered the eccentric French accent guy saying.

"I dub thee, Brown Slop!" As he brought the pot to the serving table.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I reluctantly brought the spoon to my mouth and consumed the disgusting creation. And boy was it disgusting. It was like raw sausage meat with a whole cup of salt added to it.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Monica exclaimed as she looked at her food, earning herself a glare from the chef.  
"Humph!" He grunted indignantly. I looked over to my left. There was Phoenix eating his brown slop with no disgust. Almost the entire kitchen was filled with voices of disgust as they stared at their food. I wondered why the chef remained at the school when this happened every day at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chappie :c**

**It will be much better in Prisoner of Azkaban  
**

**Follow, Favorite and Review c:**


	6. Rotted Flesh

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while but here is Chapter 6. You'll notice that this is of better quality than previous chapter and that's thanks to my new beta reader (I'd even go as far to say co-writer) and personal friend *drumroll* Fuzzyeyes6. She has a deviantart account ( ) and obviously a account ( u/4334564/Fuzzyeyes6). I haz time-skipped to their summer holidays in Egypt and they are currently exploring Egyptian caves. I should warn you that the story's rating has changed due to this chapter and future chapters containing blood and violence but if you don't mind either of those things then you may continue reading!**

I was finding it hard to keep up with the fast pace Fred and George were running at. I stumbled through the dimly lit and George had the only source of light we had on the tips of their wands, so I couldn't risk losing them. Ahead of me in the distance, they frolicked through the hallways, laughing manically.

"Could you two please slow down?" I puffed in annoyance. They skidded to a halt and turned around, grinning mischievously. They bowed down low mockingly.

"Whatever you say-" Fred twirled a non-existent moustache as he said this, imitating a posh, rich voice.

"-Madame Callidora Weasley" George lifted an invisible top hat slightly, also imitating a rich person's voice. I cringed at the sound of my middle name 'Callidora'. I hated that name. They stood up straight again and this time, much to my annoyance, started walking at a speed similar to that of a tortoise.

"When I said slower, I didn't mean the speed of a tortoise!" I spat. They stopped and turned, clutching their hearts dramatically.

"Oh, how rude!" Fred sniffed, his free hand coming up to wipe a 'tear' from his eyes.

"We didn't mean to upset you Madame" George explained in mock apology.

"No need to get sassy!" Fred finished.

I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, they started walking at a normal pace now which gave me time to examine the paintings and inscriptions played out on the walls. I stopped abruptly at a particular one catching my attention. It seemed to exhibit a familiar ancient text. I took a moment standing there in puzzled silence - not counting the noise the two buffoons ahead of me were making (I was quite scared I heard George yell "boobies" but this was probably my imagination) – and tried to recall where I had seen this text. After a moment, I decided to shrug it off and fastened my pace to catch up and walked ahead of the twins (Fred was pointing at a particular painting screaming "He has no nose!"), to enter a big room before us. However, I forgot one of the precautions that the tour guide person had reminded us to do, as the pyramids weren't exactly one hundred per cent full-proof and safe. Always check the ground for triggers or traps. And guess what? I had set off a trigger. I heard the click. The twins did too.

"Dawn!?" George gulped.

"What did you do!?" Fred exclaimed frantically.

"I-I don't know!" I whimpered. A gust of wind whooshed past me and the torches in the room were set alight. At the far edge of the room stood a coffin. I gulped. The twins readied their wands. I decided to have myself prepared as well, so I cautiously pulled my dagger out of my bag. The coffin opened slowly, green smoke pouring out and filling the room. Out came a rotting corpse with aged, blood stained bandages; a mummy. I let out a shriek and in a flash of instincts, threw my dagger at it. It had hit the mummy square in the chest. The mummy clutched the dagger embedded into itself, and pulled it out, something foul and blotchy which I supposed was its blood pouring out of the wound. The dagger was tossed to the side and the ugly corpse charged at us at a surprisingly fast speed. Guess this clears up the misconception that mummies walk slowly with their arms out.

"Bombarda Maxima!" George chanted and flicked his wand at the mummy. Before it reached us it exploded, green smoke sprouting out whilst it's disgusting blood was splattering us. I coughed and looked wearily at the remains of bandages that lay before us. After a while I walked past them and over to the dagger thrown to the side, tainted in the corpses blood. I crouched down and picked it up, carefully avoiding touching any of the decayed liquid. "That was a pretty good throw Dawn" George acknowledged. I walked over to him and Fred.

"Thanks" I smiled. "That was a pretty good spell George!" I praised back. Fred scoffed at this. George grinned at his twin and turned back to me.

"Elementary" George laugh, and Fred and I found ourselves joining in.

We were the last group to walk out of the pyramid. The sun was setting, so we must've been in there for a while. I suddenly realised the fact that the three of us were covered in dust and blood. That'd be a sight for mum. She was waiting with the rest of the family.

"Fred, George, Dawn!" She exclaimed and pulled us into a tight hug. She released us and inspected us. "Why are you covered in blood?" She crossed her arms and gave us a look which demanded an answer from us.

"We ran into a mummy…." I scratched the back of my head.

"And blew it up" The twins finished. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You're just children! You three ran into mummies!? The responsible one of you three doesn't even know any magic to defend the three of you!"

I stifled a laugh at being called the responsible one. Though, I hated that my own mum reminded me of lack of magical ability. Mum was having a panic attack and frantically started dusting us off and kissing us.

"We ran into one mummy mum!" Fred groaned. She would not listen, she kept babbling on about our safety and well-being, even dad couldn't calm her.

"Oh I'm so glad I refused to let Ginny go! I did one thing right!"

"I would've loved to see a mummy!" Said girl exclaimed excitedly. No, you would not have! Ginny realised her mistake in saying this in front of mum. She turned around to look at Ginny. I subdued my laughter a second time as she started screaming abuse at Ginny (Whilst mum was doing this dad was scolding the twins on how they could hear them screaming "boobies" from the other side of the pyramid). I looked across the horizon and watched the sunset.


	7. Cafe

Much to my dismay, I found out that we would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays. I would also be sharing a room with Ginny, something which also upset me. She was just so careless; careless enough to only just slip away from murder at the hands of You-Know-Who. She was obsessed with Harry too.

She invited some small boy named Colin over during the holidays and what do I find when I go to call them for afternoon tea? I find them making t-shirts with Harry's face with text underneath that read 'Harry Potter Fan Club'. The creepiest part of it was the extent to which Colin stalked Harry just to get photos of him (Including one of a half-naked Harry changing in a locker room before noticing the camera and covering the lens).

I wouldn't be surprised if she enchanted the room's ceiling to have fucking Harry's face grinning and winking at Ginny whenever she was in the room (The only thing stopping her was her lack of experience in magic).

May I also mention that a lot of shit happened in Britain in the 4 days I visited Egypt. In the 4 days of my absence, news that psychotic mass murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban had arisen. One does not simply escape from Azkaban prison.

At least a ceiling which had Harry's face on it would provide me with nightmares of Harry being raped by Ginny and Colin as opposed to nightmares of a mass murderer viciously murdering me. (In hindsight, I would rather take being murdered brutally by Sirius Black)

* * *

I had grown bored of Ginny's rambling and decided to take a stroll through London. It had taken me ages to convince my parents buy eventually they had allowed me since I knew the streets from the weekends that the stuck up prudes at St Constance allowed their students to leave the grounds.

Today I had decided to wear my favourite dress. It's hard to believe I wore dresses but other than this I wore about two other dresses casually. This one was lilac with ruffles at the bottom. It was one of the few outfits that I deemed worthy to be worn in public and one of the few expensive things I had possession of (I wouldn't really know if my dagger was expensive as I was given it for free).

I spent most of my time that day sitting by the window in a quaint café which I enjoyed. It was a small place with few customers or employees and I could be considered a regular along with Phoenix and Monica. Due to lack of customers and staff it was always quiet, minus the rare occasions when Gwendolyn and Candice visited, in which they would giggle and talk about the cute waiter who was always on shift here.

I sat there just watching the cars, buses and people go by; watching London live. While I sat watching the streets I took a moment to reflect upon how this year would be my final year at St Constance. I knew it was likely that I would be going to the same High School as Phoenix due to our families keeping in regular contact but then I thought about Monica.

I wondered where she would end up attending. I knew for a fact it would be a cheap ass school because that's the kind of parents she has; lazy ass fucks. I couldn't blame them, they probably only wanted a single child as opposed to four very different girls who's personalities had a serious clash. But I remembered that I too was from a poor family and that increased the likelihood of us going to the same high school. I eventually pushed these thoughts out of my mind and went back to staring at the streets of London.

Whilst staring outside at the scenery I heard a loud clank on the table. It was the waiter I mentioned. He had light blue eyes, light stubble and black hair. He gave me a roughish wink. I looked at the mocha latte frappe (served in a plastic cup) that had been placed on the table and the small china plate containing two of the café's signature caramel frosted cupcakes.

"On the house" He simply explained before moving off to serve the other two customers in the café. I was left staring at him. His uniform was kind of tight, making his abs visible through the white shirt he wore. On closer inspection he only looked to be about sixteen. I blushed as I realised I had been staring at him and I returned my gaze to outside the window. I took a bite out of one of the cupcakes, which left a blissful impact on my tongue. I had only bought one once before after Monica forced me to get it, however only after we had left did I decide to eat it only to have a bird shit on it. I would've eaten it without noticing the bird shit till much afterwards hadn't Monica squealed a warning to me at the top of her voice (Causing many unfortunate by-standers to block their ears and wince in pain).

I would occasionally sneak a peek at the waiter. At some point I was caught staring, making me blush madly, but he grinned and winked at me which made me go even redder than my carrot red hair.

At around five o' clock I had decided to leave, so I grabbed my mocha latte frappe, waved good-bye to the waiter and left. However I realised that the sun was setting and I had left my dagger in my room in the Leaky Cauldron which left me virtually defenceless. This worried me as I remembered that a mass murderer was currently on the loose. I had nothing on me which could be used as a weapon. The best I could do was kick my attacker; throw the frappe in his face and bolt, hoping like hell he doesn't follow after me.

I walked uneasily around the streets, ending up getting lost in the process of worrying and fretting. As I neared the Leaky Cauldron I passed an alley way. I slowed down as I looked into the alley way and saw a large dog. I stopped to stare at him. He snarled slightly. As I stared at him I noticed he too was staring intently at me, a suspicious and intimidating stare. I furrowed my eyebrow as I tried to figure out what a large dog like that was doing in a dark shady alley way. As I continued to stare he started to growl louder and started barking loudly.

I jumped back in shock, dropping the rest of my frappe on the ground as I ran frantically back to the Leaky Cauldron. I made it too the door panting loudly. I burst inside the door waving to my parents and going upstairs before they could scold me (Yell at me) for being back so late. I let out a large sigh of relief and flopped onto my bed, causing Ginny to stare momentarily before greeting me.

"Hey Dawn!" She waved. I nodded in acknowledgement and she continued to babble. "Did you know that Harry's here? Isn't that so great!" I zoned out almost immediately only picking up words such as "So HOT!", or "He's so amazing"; crap like that. I barely payed attention before I lost consciousness and fell into a world of my own creation.


	8. Nightmares and a Nightmare School

_I moved cautiously, the weathered wooden floor boards creaking with every step I took. My hand was grasped tightly around the silver hilt of my dagger. I slowly opened the door which revealed the room. I saw people in there, arguing. I couldn't tell who they were, my vision was blurred. A man noticed the door open and looked over to me – no us._

"_Hazel!" He said, outstretching his arms. "Come over here! Daddy won't hurt you!"_

_Three figures – familiar figures - at the other side of the room looked over to me. I still couldn't tell who they were._

"_Dawn!" They called in unison. I stared at them for a moment, squinting as I tried to figure out the identity of them - to no avail._

"_Hazel!" The man from earlier called again, his voice much more firm than before. I heard whimpering behind me and turned to see who it was. It was a small girl with pale, silver eyes and silver hair, tied up in piggy-tails. She had skin as white as snow and her face looked soft to touch. Her lip was quivering as she shook her head and she continued to whimper. "HAZEL!" He yelled from across the room. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" He pointed to the ground next to his feet. The girl shook her head violently this time. _

_Anger boiled up in me… I wasn't quite sure why though. I started to have violent thoughts. Rage was running through my veins, particularly in my wrist. I tightened my grasp on the dagger clasped in my hands. I raised it slowly above my head. The man took a stood back as I took a step forward. I was able to see what he looked like. He had messy silver hair and pale silver eyes. Unlike the girl's eyes though which were full of life, curiosity and innocence, his were full of chaos and evil. His attire was worn and tatty._

"_D-Dawn?" A familiar voice called uncertainly from behind me. I threw the dagger hard. It hit the man in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his body crashing into a mirror. The mirror shattered, its shards piercing the man's skin. Blood trickled slowly out of the wounds of the man, running along the wooden floorboards, sinking into the cracks of the floor. He lay on the floor in a pool of scarlet, still, his pale eyes staring up at the ceiling._

_ I walked over to retrieve my dagger and inspect the pathetic man's body from a closer perspective. As I neared him he suddenly shot up into the air, his arms wide open and his mouth was open. He dangled in the air. He looked like he was choking and saliva started to foam and drip from his mouth. His body then smashed onto the flooring, the collision breaking floorboards underneath him. He lay twisted and wedged into the small hole, saliva still foaming. _

_I let out a shriek and stumbled to the floor, panting loudly, my hands splashing into the pool of blood. I averted my eyes from his body and they landed on a shard of the mirror which lay near me. I screamed once more at what I saw. I saw… me… but different. In place of my usually dull, brown eyes were vibrant, emerald green eyes and I had a twisted and wicked grin. Those eyes. The sickly green. The sight of me was bone-chilling. I looked over to the mirror where many shards were still left intact. I screamed at the sight. I saw the evil grin and the emerald eyes again. The palms of my hand were dripping blood and blood also ran down my arms and clothes, staining the lavender coloured fabric of the dress I adorned. I looked… evil._

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, screaming as I did so. I looked around and saw the trashy surroundings of my room in the Leaky Cauldron. I also saw Fred and George with buckets of water in their hands. They looked at me wide eyed and dropped the buckets to the side (I secretly felt sorry for the people below us as the water was probably dripping through the floor). They both crouched down and over looked me on either side of me. Fred pressed his hand against my forehead.

"Blimey Dawn!" George exclaimed. "You gave us a fright there!"

"You're temperature's fine." Fred examined. "What happened? Was it a nightmare!?" The twins could get so worried easily.

"I dreamt that the Hogwarts Express fell off a cliff!" I lied. The twins looked at me in disbelief before grinning their signature grins.

"AWWWWW ICKLE DAWNY-KINS WAS WORRIED FOR US!" Fred teased, pinching my cheek as he did so. I tried to swish it away in annoyance.

"Aww isn't that sweet!" George teased in a babyish voice, poking my nose.

"Don't worry ickle Dawny-kins, you aren't getting rid of us that easily!" Fred winked as he let go off my cheeks. They both stood up straight and went to leave.

"Mum said to get up for breakfast!" George turned before they left the room.

"And pack your bags because we're leaving this shithole!" Fred added as they shut the door behind them. I lay in my bed for a bit, thinking about the nightmare whilst a wave of guilt filled me. I felt guilty about not telling Fred and George because they seemed so worried when I told them. I was seriously doubting whether they actually believed me or not.

I thought that maybe I would be able to wash away in the shower. I was smart so I grabbed some clothes for me to change into (I learnt from my mistake last time, but I didn't expect a celebrity to be inside of my house!).

I walked downstairs and saw my family, Harry and Hermione all gathered in an area. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs lazily, making a lot of noise as I did so and trudged over to them. My mother turned and looked at me.

"Oh, there you are Dawn!" She exclaimed. "We're taking ministry cars to King's Cross. You're in a car with Fred, George and Hermione." I groaned because that meant I missed breakfast and my first meal of the day would be the shit at school. Great.

"I still don't get why the ministry has allowed us access to their cars." Percy piped up, adjusting his glasses as he said this.

"Because we haven't a car to get us there" Mum explained to Percy.

"I know but there are so many othe-" Percy reasoned.

"No buts Percy!" Mum snapped at Percy.

* * *

I'm surprised Hermione and I survived to see King's Cross station. As we were driving through muggle London George pulled exploding snap cards out of his trunk. They both smirked and started a game of exploding snap.

"Fred! George!" Hermione snapped "You shouldn't be playing exploding snap in a car!" She started waving her finger in their faces as she scolded them. She was sitting in between the twins (Poor girl) and the two had charmed the cards to be floating a little above her lap. "They might explo-"

BOOM!

The car shook slightly. I looked over at the three and they both had ash and soot all over them. Hermione coughed loudly before giving the twins death stares. They smiled in innocence. I had gotten a little on the side of me but not a dramatic amount. I tried to contain my laugh but failed causing Hermione to glare at me icily.

"I thought you would have a little more maturity Dawn!" She scolded.

"Awww! Ickle Hermione-poo is angry! Isn't she cute?" George admired her with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Hermione-poo, you got a little bit of soot on your cheek!" Fred commented, also puppy-dog eyed. He tried to wipe it off of her cheek, failing to do so by smearing more on her face. She scowled and cast a cleaning charm on the three of them. Well, it wasn't just a cleaning charm. Fred and George's hair had turned hot pink. My jaw dropped and I started laughing hysterically.

"Pink is so your colour!" I exclaimed, laughing my head off. They started looking at each other's hair frantically.

"I can't go into school with pink hair!" George wailed.

"How am I meant to attract the ladies!?" Fred questioned (I'm pretty sure I saw Hermione's face drop ever so slightly)

"Change it back!" George begged.

"No" Hermione simply answered, her arms crossed and face smug.

"Please!?" George begged once more.

"No" Hermione answered

"PLEASE!?" George pleaded.

"No" Hermione answered smartly, not budging. But then Fred decided to get involved. He moved in close to Hermione, doing puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeeease Hermione?" He asked sweetly in a babyish voice. Hermione blushed madly before composing herself.

"F-Fine" She whipped out her wand and waved it, changing their hair back to normal.

"You're weak Hermione! You fell for the puppy dog eyes!" I scolded playfully. She blushed lightly. Fred and George high fived.

* * *

So after being rudely left behind at King's Cross by the stupid ministry workers and made to walk through London I finally made it to school. I was greeted by the site of Mrs. Clarence, typing away at her computer. She looked over her desk, which towered over me.

"Name?" She asked simply, raising her eyebrow.

"Dawn Callidora Weasley" I answered. She handed over the keys.

"Assorted Girl's Dorm" She directed. Well aren't I lucky. The assorted girl's dorm was left for when there was no room for students in any other room (They only had 11 students in each). I would have to share with a bunch of stupid year eights and sevens. What fun. I groaned as it meant every morning I would have to walk up to the roof as the room was in the attic. At least it wasn't in the basement like the 'Assorted Boy's Dorm' was. "Wake up early for the welcome assembly." I nodded and trudged up the stairs. Not looking forward to meeting my new dorm mates. The likelihood of me being in the same dorm as Monica was very low now. I opened the door, and was instantly tackled into a hug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard an ear piercing scream. Was that Monica? I couldn't see. "Oh my god! We're in the same dorm this year Dawn!" I was released and I looked at the person who tackled me. Nope, it wasn't Monica. Candice Zephyr… yay (Obvious sarcasm). I looked at the room. It was a dump… yay. The beds were old and weathered as well as everything else.

The mattresses looked lumpy and uncomfortable (And on the of the beds was missing the top bunk, I could tell because it looked like the top bunk had been yanked off). There was a mirror in the corner which was cracked down the centre and there was an antique study desk. ONE study desk. I looked at my roommates who had already arrived.

Verity Lucas, a rather large year 8 girl who looked kind of scary and I heard she was the reason that Mr Luxford left for unexplained reasons. Belinda Smit, another year 8 girl who apparently skipped a lot of classes to sleep, yet still being one of the smartest students in the school (Which is probably why she hadn't been expelled for skipping classes). Khaarli Quench, the year 9 prankster girl who hated other girls and loved hanging out with the bad boys.

Finally there were two other girls who looked like grade 7s. One of them had orange skin and blonde hair (Or yellow, hard to tell) and was giving everyone in the room dirty looks. The other was a small, silver haired girl with a face as cute as a button. Strangely, she had pale silver eyes to match her hair… just like the girl in my dream… "Oh, that's Gladyss River!" Candice pointed to the orange skinned girl, whose dirty looks and sneers stopped and instantly turned to a fake smile.

"Hi!" She giggled "I'm Gladyss River!" She twirled her frizzy straight blonde (Yellow) hair. She looked over me and her face went back to her dirty looks as she looked at the soot that was on the side of my clothes. She made a disgusted sounding noise and walked over to the mirror to admire herself.

"And that's Hazel Alder!" Candice introduced as she pointed at the other girl. She waved shyly unlike Gladyss who decided to make a big deal of it, twirling her fucking hair and posing in front of the mirror. She would be a pain to live with this year.

I was able to find out which dorm Monica was in this year unintentionally. I was walking along the hallway and I heard loud wailing come from the year 9 girls dorm 2 door. I also heard someone shrieking 'Shut Up' extremely loudly from the very same door. I knew immediately it was Monica and Gwendolyn arguing. I knocked on the door and opened it and saw the four sisters.

Imogen was silently reading on her bed and Genevieve was doing push-ups in the corner. Monica and Gwendolyn turned around and looked at me. Monica's frown immediately turned to a huge smile. Gwendolyn scowled and turned to go admire herself in the mirror.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Monica squealed. The other four sisters groaned in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, but grinned. Before I could even so much as mutter a 'hello', she started dragging me by the arms. "Come on! We've like sooooo got to go find Phoenix! I haven't seen him in like, forever!" She babbled as I was dragged out of the room. I'm pretty sure I heard the other four gasp in relief. Boy it was good to be back… (Again, obvious sarcasm!)

* * *

**Longest Chapter yet and it's not even that long! XD**

**Review, Rate and Follow! X3**


	9. Phimogen

"Welcome students, old and new; to a new year at St Constance!" Ms Bonaparte greeted. She wore the ugliest pastel green dress, which was held up by spaghetti straps, revealing her shrivelled up, flabby arms. I think I've lost my appetite for the rest of the term. It was a sight we didn't need to see. Why she wore spaghetti straps as opposed to her normal, formal attire bemused me. "I'm hoping that you've enjoyed your holidays" Candice nodded vigorously with the widest grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Starting today, you'll be back to working to your fullest potential!" She looked smug and proud as usual. She smirked, just like she always did when she was about to reveal something important. "I have a very important announcement to make!" Told you she smirked like that whenever she wanted to tell something important. "This year, thanks to increased funding, the grade nines will be having a graduation dance." Oh god… "You have all year to find yourself a date for this dance, so don't fret yet." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How the fuck would I get a date for this!? Who the fuck would be my date for this!? Candice and Monica screamed in glee; literally screamed, in the middle of assembly.

I stared up at the board, not taking in anything Mrs Grunkleberry was babbling on about. Mrs Grunkleberry was a short, Asian women who taught Maths (Stereotype much?). She would not take any crap from any student; not even Marcus Downes. Marcus Downes? He is pretty cute, maybe he might take me to the dance. I looked around the room at any other potential dates. Carlos Vaughn is really nice and extremely hot! So he's already taken. It's not that I care for romance and such, but I really didn't want to be known as the girl who came to the dance without a date. Imogen could have that honour (Given, she shows up in the first place)! I don't have anything against her and I kind of felt sorry for her, no one liked her other than Monica, but that was natural sisterly love. I doubt she would be able to find herself a date.

I walked down from my attic of slumber on Sunday morning. As I walked to the dining hall I saw Monica, pressed up against a wall. I came up behind her.

"What're you doing?" I asked in curiosity. She shushed me and pointed to the hallway to the dining hall. I gasped at what I saw. Phoenix was talking to Imogen. I wasn't sure what about though.

"S-Sure, I-I-I'll go t-to the dance with y-you Phoenix!" She answered shyly. Phoenix smiled.

"Awesome!" He replied coolly. "See ya!" He waved as he walked into the dining hall. Imogen had a huge smile on her face and was quietly fangirling. She walked in the opposite direction, passing us as she went.

"Hey Monica!" She waved cheerily, walking off. Monica didn't reply and her breaths were short and loud. As soon as Imogen was out of hearing range (Probably on the other side of the country), Monica exploded, screaming the longest and loudest she had ever screamed in the thirteen and a half years she'd lived. The French chef ran out of the dining hall screaming.

"Zee trolls are 'ere! Zee trolls are 'ere!" He squealed, flailing his arms around in fear, rushing past us. I looked in the direction he ran in, confused; extremely confused! Great to be back! (Again, sarcasm!)

**Shortest chapter I think. Sorry :c**


End file.
